


Hot Blooded

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [12]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Bea's been pining for Tora, in silence, for a long time, it's time to act.





	

She thought she had moved on, that she was done with this one sided love affair with her best friend which would lead nowhere. Then she saw her almost die, and all of a sudden she's reminded of the first time she died. Of the horrible, awful pain that felt like an open wound, which eventually turned into an empty hollow feeling, and for the first time in her life she felt cold. The pain never went away either, it dulled yes, to an ache in her chest, a longing she could never get over. She remembered all of a sudden the joy at seeing her alive again, how that giddy feeling had been bubbling her chest.

“Tora!” she shouted when she saw her slammed into a wall from a blast from one of the aliens' weapons. She ripped through the air like a green streak, burning the face of Tora's attacker, the anger and heat boiling in her veins. She turned to Tora who was slumped on the ground, leaning against the wall, and she was so pale, so very pale.

She powered down, just enough to not burn, and knelt next to Tora. Taking her face in between two hands. Tora's mouth was open, and she was still breathing.

“Tora,” she said. “Tora.”

Slowly Tora opened her blue eyes, eyes she'd gotten lost in in the past, and it was difficult to stay afloat this time as well.

“Bea,” Tora said, and her name was never more beautiful than when Tora said it.

Bea bit her bottom lip. She couldn't do this anymore. Couldn't not act. Suddenly there was too many emotions inside her chest and she couldn't hold them all, couldn't figure it all out.

“Tora,” she whispered and closed her eyes before she leaned in. Pressing warm lips against cold.

When Tora didn't respond right away, Bea started to pull away, but was stopped by a hand on the back of her head pulling her into the kiss. Deepening it, and Tora let out a small sound, when Bea nipped at her bottom lip with her own lips, so she did it again. This was all she had ever wanted. All she had wanted for so long, to finally kiss Tora, to finally pour out all of her bottled up emotions and feelings. She kissed Tora with abandon, her fires soothed and tamed.

After an eternity Bea pulled back, one hand dropped to the ground, the other still cupping Tora's cheek, and she looked at Tora. Not even trying to hide anything from her, just letting every emotion play out across her face, and seeing them mirrored in Tora's eyes.

“Me too,” Tora whispered and Bea felt her heart soar.


End file.
